As one of the pattern formation methods for forming a fine pattern, the imprint method has been drawing attention. The imprint method uses a master (mold) provided with the concave-convex shape of a pattern to be transferred. In the imprint method, a photocurable resin is applied onto a substrate to which the pattern is to be transferred. Then, the concave-convex shape of the is brought into contact with this resin. In this state, the resin is cured. Subsequently, the master is removed from the resin. Thus, the concave-convex shape of the master is transferred to the resin. In such a pattern formation method, it is important to improve the accuracy of alignment between the master and the substrate.